


The Strangeness of Being With You

by micehell



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: M/M, band sex, mild-ish porn!, odd humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the closet is sometimes a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strangeness of Being With You

Title is from a translation of _Ding Dong_ , and kind of apt. *snork*

___________________________

As with most of their more embarrassing moments, it started with Taichi and Nagase.

~*~

"Ouch! Hey, stop pushing. You said this thing was more like a small house than a walk-in closet, but most houses don't have clothes hanging up everywhere or a shelf that keeps hitting me in the head, either."

"If you'd stop growing when you were thirteen like I'd asked you to, that wouldn't be a problem, now would it?"

Much to Taichi's dismay, Nagase stopped what he was doing (and though Taichi would never admit it under threat of torture, Nagase's hands, especially the calluses the guitar strings gave him, were really, really good) to stare at him in the dim light of the closet. "Really, you wanted me to stop growing when I was thirteen? Like, all of me?"

Taichi looked down at the part of Nagase he held in his own very talented hands (if he did say so himself), and conceded, "Well, not _all_ of you."

~*~

As with a fair amount of their other more embarrassing moments, having Gussan find Taichi and Nagase first didn't help anything.

~*~

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. We only have an hour left on our break, and you two haven't even ordered your dinner yet, what the hell are you doing-"

Gussan stopped talking as soon as his eyes adjusted to the low light and he could see what they were doing for himself. He thought about stepping out and leaving them alone. He thought about the fact that they only had an hour left and Nagase hadn't eaten yet, and a hungry Nagase was a sad Nagase, which was never good for any of them. He thought about the fact that Taichi and Nagase were only half-dressed, dicks out and hard in each other's hands, and, damn, just looking was making him hard enough to fuck both of them through the floor.

Then he thought that thinking was over-rated and he could always let the two of them have some of his dinner. _After_ he fucked them through the floor.

~*~

Mabo tried to avoid the others during their more embarrassing moments if he could. It wasn't like he didn't have such moments all on his own, the imp inside him that liked to show off sometimes not caring if he went overboard about it, but he always turned so red afterward, his face so flushed and sweaty it was almost painful. Of course sometimes being flushed and sweaty wasn't painful at all.

~*~

"No, that's not working either. It's like a game of Twister, but instead of trying to figure out where to put your hands and feet..."

One of the others, probably Taichi, snorted, but it was Gussan who said, "Yeah, we get the idea."

Mabo looked at Nagase's pretty, pretty lips, kind of red and puffy now, even though they were being careful, and wanted to cry. He hadn't wanted to do anything but find the other guys and tell them to get a move on it. He certainly hadn't meant to follow them into a closet and start shedding clothes like a snake losing his skin. But for all he hadn't meant any of it, all he really wanted right now was to fuck those pretty, pretty lips. Or have someone fuck him. Really, he could go either way about it, as long as there was something on or in him besides his own (admittedly talented) hand. But the whole 'four of them at one time' was a logistical nightmare keeping him from fucking or being fucked or whatever, so, "This would be easier if we each just found a partner and went from there."

The others looked at each other, Nagase and Gussan with that odd eye telepathy they sometimes used to talk things over, but Taichi's pout and his plaintive, "But I want to fuck everyone," pretty much killed any common sense they might have shown.

Then Gussan's eyes lit up. "Instead of trying to do it like some kind of daisy chain or puppy pile or whatever, we could do it regular chain, one in front of the other."

Nagase scratched at his chin, considering. "Yeah, but the end of the chain is going to be kind of just taking it, plus getting four people to move in synch at the same time... there's a reason besides the instruments that we don't dance all that much. Two or three we might do, but four is a lot."

Mabo, drawn into the problem-solving even though he was the one who'd voted for partners, said, "If someone were in the middle, though, then it would be two chains of at most two people, all around a common link. It would be easier to manage that way."

Gussan looked skeptical. "Whoever was the link would have to be a hell of a bottom, having his ass and mouth fucked at the same time. It sounds good, but who would be willing to do that?"

They all looked at each other assessingly.

~*~

Adding Leader into the mix certainly never stopped them from being, well, TOKIO. A lot of times it just encouraged them.

~*~

When Leader walked into the closet he'd been thinking that this had to be where the others were, since they weren't anywhere else. He'd also been thinking he'd be able to corral them fast enough so that they could have dinner and get on with filming the Christmas special before Christmas was actually over.

When everyone smiled at him, naked, he figured, with a sinking heart (and, if he were being honest, quite a lot of excitement), that it would more likely be New Year's before they finished filming rather than Christmas.

Then Taichi said, "Hey, Leader, have you ever played Twister?" Even New Year's seemed unlikely from there.

~*~

It wasn't easy, a matter of trial and error over what went where and when was the best time to thrust, and at one point Nagase wound up with a hanger cut on the back of his head and with Taichi's dick in his eye (which would probably leave a bruise he'd have to lie to the makeup people about and had hurt like a mofo for both him and Taichi). Everyone kissed his eye and then everyone kissed Taichi's dick, _claiming_ it was to make it all better, but it only stopped because they started wrangling over who was going to fuck who. Gussan ended it by using the seniority card (and a whispered plea to Taichi that it would feel a tiny bit like incest if he fucked Mabo), and Taichi used his as well, and they ended up sandwiching Leader with Nagase and Mabo, with the other two controlling everything from the end. Nagase laughed when he thought of the pun, and started to tell the others, but he got distracted by the feel of Leader's ass around his dick and Gussan's dick in his ass, and after that he felt too good to remember much of anything.

Afterward, Nagase could feel Gussan starting to doze still half-propped up over his back. He could see how red and sweaty Mabo was (though he was pretty sure it wasn't embarrassment). He heard Taichi half-slur something about needing to fuck the rest of them now, but then that was just Taichi. Leader he could barely see at all, burrowed down in a nest of what was thankfully their private clothes, a dazed yet happy _I just got seriously fucked_ look on his face, and apparently no bones left in his body. He could also hear the faint strains of some generic holiday songs coming from somewhere down the hall, and he smiled, thinking that it was a hell of a way to spend Christmas.

Either hearing the music made him think of the holiday as well, or maybe he'd picked it up by osmosis, but Gussan laughed and said, "You guys remember being on, what was it, Shonen Club? Yeah, Shonen Club, being interviewed by Toma, and he asked did we do anything for the holiday together?"

Taichi laughed too, at least momentarily giving up his plans of total conquest. "Right, right, and Nagase said it would be disturbing."

Mabo's breathing had settled out, so the red face probably _was_ embarrassment by that point. "Well, it is kind of disturbing if you get down to it."

Leader mumbled something that everyone took to mean, "But fun," all of them nodding their heads in agreement, the holiday spirit (plus post-coital bliss) working its magic.

Nagase looked at his band mates, as amazed as he'd been the first time they'd shared something that the other bands never did (or at least not that he _knew_ of) at how... compatible they all were. Still, holiday or not, loving his band or not, he had more important things to address. "Not to ruin the warm, fuzzy moment or anything, but I'm hungry."

/story


End file.
